ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Feast of Swords 2006/Guide
category:Special Eventscategory:guides frame|Some helpful hints. Intorduction * These are just some helpful hints for the person that would like to solo the different type of Armors that are roaming the lands. * This will help you get the most out of what jobs are helpful and some equipment that can help keep you alive longer. * This will show which items are better for using to keep you alove longer. Job Choices * This will show you which Jobs will help you stay alive longer with no items for you to use. * Jobs that give you DEF, STR, or any stat boosts do not help at all. You will get hit for 1-4 HP even if you are a PLD/WAR. It is better for you to use jobs that will give you mana (MP) and the chance to Cure yourself. # White Mage ## Why is it good to have White mage as a job for this event? ##* It can help you Cure yourself at least 2 times while you are fighting the Armors. ## Is there any equipment that can help me have more mana (MP) to use Cure more? ##* You can buy a Copper Hairpin that will give you MP+5, so you can use Cure 3 times. # Black Mage ## Why is it good to have Black mage as a job for this event? ##* This will also give you a nice mana (MP) boost that, if you have White mage as your main or sub job, will let you Cure yourself up to 4 times. ## You must also use the Copper Hairpin to get the extra MP+5 to Cure up to 4 times. # Summoner ## This is the same as Black mage as it will help you have a larger mana (MP) pool. ## This will also let you use the radar to see enemies near you. # Beastmaster ## This will also let you use your radar as does Summoner, but will not help your mana (MP) in any way. # Paladin ## I thought you said Paladin wasn't a good choice. Why is it on here? ##* [Paladin is a good choice so you can use Invincible in case you find Usukane Armor and you think might be able to live. (I don't think you will...) But, mainly use this just in case you do not have any items that will help you gain life back or have no more mana (MP) to cast Cure. # Thief ## Thief, why? ##* You can use this the same way as Paladin, if you don't have Paladin unlocked yet. Use Perfect Dodge. # Ranger ## And why would I use ranger for this? ##* Simple, it is much easier to look at your map and use Wide scan than to run around and find them, which can be a long time. Helpful Equipment * Some items that follow you could only get from the The Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza! 2006 earlier this year. * Copper Hairpin +5 MP * Happy Egg +1% HP * Lucky Egg +1% MP * Cassie Earring 50MP converted to 50HP if yu have a job that has mana (MP) (This will help you take at least 2 hits from Usukane Armor.) Locations * This list may not be complete. * West Sarutabaruta * East Sarutabaruta * West Ronfaure * East Ronfaure * South Gustaberg * Tahrongi Canyon * Meriphataud Mountains * Sauromugue Champaign * Rolanberry Fields * Pashhow Marshlands * Konschtat Highlands Notorious Monsters * Ubuginu Armor * Hachiryu Armor * Tatenashi Armor * Tsukikazu Armor * Usukane Armor Rewards * Tarutaru Mochi * Galka Mochi * Hume Mochi * Elvaan Mochi * White Drop * Green Drop * Red Drop * Purple Drop * Blue Drop * Black Drop * Yellow Drop * Clear Drop * Gold Carp